BOM4: Wysłannicy Nebirosa
- Czy wy też to widzicie? - spytała się istota okryta ciemnością - Najwyraźniej brama wieczności osłabła, znaczy to tyle, że powiernik zginął - powiedziała czerwona postać niemal cała zakryta w zbroi, dzierżąc wielki topór w prawej ręce - Przy takim osłabnięciu bez najmniejszego problemu przejdziemy do świata ludzi - Taaak, a pierwsze co zrobicie to rozgnieciecie tą pluskwę Kapciosa i tych jego żałosnych pomocników, Bane ruszaj - ponownie odezwała się postać w ciemności Po tych słowach mały oddział demonów ruszył w stronę szczeliny. Stanęli przed nią i wszyscy zaczęli rzucać w nią potężne zaklęcia, aż w końcu nastąpił mały wybuch i szczelina straciła niebieską poświatę. Cały oddział wyszedł, a po chwili poświata znowu się pojawiła. Tymczasem w miejscu gdzie otworzyła się szczelina, wybuch wydostał się do normalnego świata i zanim demony wyszły, wielkie płomienie zrównały okolicę z ziemią. - Ależ ja uwielbiam to robić, niszczyć tak łatwo - odezwał się jeden z demonów - Skup się Anthag, Nebiros wyraźnie kazał nam dać łomot Apocalipsusowi i jego ekipie, a potem wrzucić ich z powrotem do naszego świata, gdzie sam wyznaczy tym zdrajcom karę - powiedział kolejny z nich - Oj narzekasz, nie było mnie w tych okolicach paręset tysięcy lat, muszę się wyszaleć, zanim zacznę coś działać - Anthag ponownie zabrał głos - Deleb, chodźmy bo te bałwany wolą sobie plotkować, zamiast działać - powiedział demon w zbroi - Bane, aż tak ci do tego spieszno? Przecież Nebiros nas wykorzystuje, może rozerwanie się to nie taki zły pomysł - rzekła Deleb - Ale nie chcę się narażać Nebirosowi, nie po tym co ostatni raz mi zrobił - odparł Bane - Teraz ty narzekasz Bane, rozerwiemy się, zrobimy co nam kazano i nikt się o niczym nie dowie, a nawet jeśli, to nie posądzą nas o czynienie dobra - wtrącił Erasial - Dzisiaj się rozerwiemy, jutro zmiażdżymy Apocalipsusa i tę jego żałosną ekipę - dodał Grok - Nie byłbym tego taki pewien - krzyknęła postać w fioletowym płaszczu i kapturze - Aż tak wam spieszno do grobu? - Kapcios! - rzucił Grok - Czy może wolisz ten swój Apocalipsus? - spytał Erasial - A kto by chciał się nazywać Kapcios, tępe bufony? - powiedział demon będący w ludzkiej postaci. W czasie mówienia wyjął szablę zatracenia - Spróbujcie się ze mną cieniasy, z radością odeślę was z powrotem do waszego beznadziejnego pana Na to cała drużyna demonów wyjęła swoje gigantyczne topory. - Naprawdę sądzisz, że jeden słaby imp ma szansę z pięcioosobową drużyną elitarnych demonicznych wojowników i magów? - zapytał Bane - Taka z was elita jak ze ślimaka sprinter, aby wyrównać szanse możecie ściągnąć tu kumpli, nie możecie równać się z moją potęgą - powiedział Apocalipsus - Ale dosyć gadania, walczmy - No dobra Kapcios, skoro tak szybko chcesz do piachu - zadrwił Bane - Zaczynamy, nie oszczędzajcie się, Demoniczny Pomiot, aktywacja - Twoja beznadziejna umiejętność wzmacniania energii witalnej za pomocą siły ducha nic przyda ci się w tej walce, wasze sztuczki są niczym dla mnie - powiedział Apocalipsus - Ta, ale pamiętam że lubisz moje potężne ogniste maszynowe balisty - dodała Deleb po czym zrobiła gest dłonią i po chwili za całą drużyną demonów pojawiły się wielkie maszyny - Ognia! Balisty zaczęły ostrzeliwać wielkimi, metalowymi, ognistymi pociskami w Apocalipsusa z niewiarygodnie wielką szybkością. Ten natomiast stał jakby nigdy nic. Gdy pierwszy dotarł do niego powstał wielki dym zasłaniający wszystko i fala uderzeniowa zmiotła zarówno demony jak i maszyny. Deleb ponownie wykonała gest dłonią i maszyny zniknęły. - Nie mógł przeżyć moich pocisków, nie? - spytała Deleb - Oj nie mógłbym przeżyć, ale kto mówi tu o przyjmowaniu ich na klatę - odpowiedział Apocalipsus znajdujący się za demonicą. Gdy tylko się zorientowała, ten już użył Szabli Zatracenia do uderzenia i ona już obolała leżała na ziemi - Łatwizna, kto następny? - Nebiros ci tego nie daruje - krzyknął Gork - Hahahaha - zaśmiał się Kapcios - Zważ na to, że ludzkość i nie tylko oni boją się mnie znacznie bardziej niż Nebirosa, cóż może dlatego, że to tylko góra mięśni bez mózgu - Apo, nie pozwalaj sobie - powiedział Bane - Walczymy w końcu czy jesteśmy na herbatce? Technika Nebirosa, Pradawny Cios Osłabienia Bane napełniony czarną energią zaczął wymachiwać toporem i przeciwnik zaczął mieć omamy. Od tej pory widział, że lord ma 18 rąk i w każdej topór. - Twoje marne sztuczki na nic się nie zdadzą, wiem że to marna iluzja - wtrąciwszy Apocalipsus użył zaklęcia pola teleportacyjnego. Po chwili wszyscy znaleźli się w losowych miejscach. Demon Apokalipsy od razu zaczął używać zaklęć odnawiających jego koncentrację i poprawiające odporność na uroki przeciwników, podczas gdy oni stracili trochę czasu na zorientowanie się co w ogóle się stało. Następnie dawny imp użył pieczęci nałożonych na swoich przeciwników i za pomocą pstryknięcia znalazł się obok Erasiala. Chciał wykorzystać efekt zaskoczenia, ale przeciwnik był szybki i wyczuł go dzięki swoim zdolnościom. Nim Apocalipsus się zorientował, dostał z wielką szybkością wielkim toporem. - Aż tak łatwo dałeś się podejść? - zapytał Erasial z niedowierzaniem - Nie, to ty dałeś się tak łatwo podejść - odpowiedział Kapcios - Że co? - dopytał, jednak za odpowiedź musiało mu wystarczyć przebicie jego ciała Ostrzem Zatracenia, przez oryginał, zdał sobie sprawę, że uderzył materialną iluzję. - Ten wasz Nebiros to pozer - powiedział Apocalipsus - Zmiotę was z powierzchni ziemi zanim się zorientujecie, kto ma być następny? Bane idzie na koniec. Anthag nieustraszony? Czy może twój brat Grok? Nie uzyskał jednak odpowiedzi, bo przeciwnik stracił przytomność, mimo że nie chciał tak mocno uderzać. - Co za cienias, wystarczy że przebiję go na wylot i się wykrwawi, a on już traci przytomność - rzekł demon, po czym podniósł ręce i otoczyła go moc, za chwilę już go w tym miejscu nie było. Tymczasem w jednym z pobliskich lasów Bane próbował znaleźć swojego przeciwnika. - Gdzie ten żałosny imp? Mam go dość, każdy głupi może zdobyć moc, gdy ma dostęp do biblioteki zatracenia i w ogóle może wyjść z wymiaru demonów, może sobie mieć tą beznadziejną moc i tak go rozwalę - mówiąc przechadzał się przez las, gdy nagle usłyszał krzyk jakiegoś demona. Zaczął biec w stronę krzyku. Gdy dobiegł na miejsce, zauważył nieprzytomnego Groka - Kurde co jest? - Bane, tutaj mam go - krzyknął kolejny demon Lord biegł najszybciej jak mógł, a gdy dobiegł, zobaczył Anthaga trzymającego Apocalipsusa za ręce i próbującego go odepchnąć od siebie, ale przeciwnik mimo wątłego ciała dysponował wielką siłą fizyczną. Gdy zauważył Bane'a, Apocalipsus uśmiechnął się szyderczo i zrobił koło nadgarstakami, oswobadzając je. Od razu złapał przeciwnika za tors i rzucił nim wysoko do góry. Bane wyjął swój topór i zaczął biec w stronę demona Apokalipsy. Zaczął się pojedynek, gdzie Apocalipsus miał przewagę siły, był mniejszy więc łatwiej się poruszał, a także posiadał starożytną szablę, którą dzierżył. Szybko się okazało, że szablą lepiej wymachiwać, niż masywnym toporem. Bane ciągle był odsłonięty i dostawał. Gdy miał już zadać cios Apocalipsusowi, ten odskoczył i wykonał kopniak z półobrotu. W ostatniej chwili spadł Anthag, w którego demon trafił i ten spadł na sojusznika. Kapcios użył jeszcze rękojeści do znokautowania przeciwników. - Zabijanie demona, który może wrócić z większą armia jest bez sensu. I tak nie wróci, niech się tu pomęczy, hehehe - powiedział Apocalipsus i odszedł chowając szablę zatracenia. Gdy dotarł do przedmieścia, na drodze spotkał jakąś postać. Gdy zdjęła z siebie płaszcz, demon dostrzegł w tej postaci osobę Kotha. - Koth? Czego chcesz? Chyba nie będziesz próbował mnie wysolować - zaczął Apocalipsus - Niemalże wyjąłeś mi to z ust, mam szczególnego asa w rękawie, który pozwoli mi cię pokonać - odpowiedział Koth - A gdzie twoja drużyna cieniasów? Czyżby dziergali na drutach? - spytał demon - Szczególnie bez polotu, nawet jak na ciebie, ale kończmy, chcę cię załatwić przed wieczorem, mam jeszcze kupić dla chłopaków pizzę - Mam daleko w poważaniu co ty musisz, a co nie. Wolałbym upokorzyć całą twoją drużynę i może to kiepskie BakuGalaxy, ale trudno zadowolę się też liderem legendarnej Rady Ośmiu - Muszę cię rozczarować, o liderach nie wiesz jednej rzeczy. To właśnie ta rzecz pozwoli mi cię rozetrzeć o ziemię jak robaka. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi